All the Kings Men
by fluffinator2.0
Summary: The fight with naraku is now a full blown war. This being the first war for the people of Inuyasha they aren't doing so hot. So they gotta get some new recruits. Xover with alot of stuff.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Saiyuki, Harry Potter, Naruto, or the Justice League, or Lord Of The Rings. Life is cruel isn't it?

Chapter 1: The Calling Of Kingdoms

The dark days of Naraku have slows slowed down into a temporary stop a result of the disappearance of Naraku and his followers. Some known others have yet to reveal themselves. This time ceased battles had been taken as a time of peace, but also preparation. Which is were the story truly begins.

In the late summers of August when the sun shone bright in the sky and beat down on to you like some sort of laser or ray gun, and the summer winds felt as if you had just stuck your face into an oven. The life of the western kingdom had settled and become more enjoyable. The villages that were once destroyed were slowly resurfacing and the forest areas that were burned and destroyed have started to give birth to new plants. Yep life was getting better for the people. Though I wish we could say the same for Inuyasha and the gang whom might I add joined forces with Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, their wolf tribes, and Kagura who plays as a double agent. They have been fighting the war for seven years now.

"Sesshomaru why?" Inuyasha whined.

"Because Inuyasha we need more men." Sesshomaru answered in his usually monotone voice. Slowly as the war progressed more and more people could not keep up to the standards needed to fight meaning not many people knew how to correctly slay creatures such as youkai. And there isn't any time to train people that sort of training could take years. So the search has begun to find and recruit new useful people to recruit for there army.

"Ahem…there are more to an army than just men." Sango snapped. Kagome, Ayame, and Rin nodded in agreement. Rin was know fourteen (assuming she was seven when Sesshy found her.) And so was Shippo (assuming he was seven) they were fully trained and ready for action. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Ayame are twenty-two, and Kagome now lives in the feudal era and has dropped out of school in the modern times and takes lessons in the feudal time. Tough the well was ever closed so she can still see her family.

"Yes okay can we please get down to business?" Shippo asked impatiently, growing up with Inuyasha as an influence has really affected him. He was no more alert to danger and more ready to jump into action. He is constantly picking fights with other boys his age from the east, south, and northern kingdoms, the boys in the western nations knew not to mess with him. He often traveled to the other nations to see how tuff there armies are, but apparently they aren't tuff enough. Rin had taken on more of Sesshomaru, but she was not as cold in fact she was very loving like Kagome, but she kept cool and learned control.

"Calm down Shippo," Miroku said coolly " just because you tied your last fight with …" he did get to finish.

"Man, it shouldn't have been a tie!" Shippo yelled while looking at the ceiling.

"Anyway you guys know why we are here correct." Sesshomaru asked. They nodded.

"Do you really think this will work?" Ayame asked. "Do you really think these people these outsiders will really help?"

"Yeah Sesshomaru are you sure this isn't a little well…" Kagome paused trying to think of a good way to put it.

"Crazy." Koga said bluntly. Not the word Kagome would use but it was still good.

"Trust me okay just trust me." Sesshomaru replied "Okay lets go over this on more time. Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo go to modern Japan for six months. Koga, Ayame, Miroku, and Sango go to all the kingdoms spend a half a year there then Kagome will come back and take you to modern Japan were you will all go to America for six months. And Rin and I are going to China for six months then we're heading to Germany. We all have to remember to lay low, remember our goal to find recruits for our army in one year, and above all **_don't_** get in trouble…and be careful." They nodded and left Sesshomaru's office to prepare for there journeys.

They were packed and ready to go in about two hours. Everyone was tense this plan was very risky leaving there home wide open for an attack for a year in the middle of a war to gain skill and qualified fighter for there armies cause lets face when more than half of your army dies and the others are wounded and there is no one to take there place yeah that's gonna cause you to do some crazy things. But you couldn't blame them this was their first war, and this was Sesshomaru's first time commanding an army everything is so new.


End file.
